Buster and Babs Great Adventure
by Babs Bunny 369
Summary: Tiny Toon Adventures discontinued on air. After 22 years Buster and Babs go to the real world to get back on T.V. But will they make it on time before they are blown out of existance?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new here on fan fiction net so give me a chance. Also, I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. I only own my own. If you review, I might even continue this story, so here we go.

On a bright sunny afternoon, the birds were chirping, kids playing in the park, and everyone is happy. This place is NOT Acme Acres. Ever since Tiny Toon Adventures stopped continuing on air, Steven Spielberg kept all rights to the show and kept it with his others shows in a safe. 22 years past. The vault got dusty and old. Eventually the Tiny Toon cartoons were thrown away for good. No one remembers them. It seems that all is lost for the toons unless… A piece of a Buster and Babs cartoon rippled until POP! They came to life! "I'm Buster Bunny!" he exclaimed. "And I'm Babs Bunny!" she shouted. "No relation" they both said simultaneously. "Wow, it's been a long time since we last said that," said Babs. "Well, when you're stored in safe for 22 years then thrown away, you don't exactly have opportunities to say trademarks nowadays," Buster replied with a grin, "Barbara Ann." "Don't call me that!" Babs angrily replied. "But you're right Buster. It's like we've became those old 20's show 56 Yams." "What show?" Buster questioned. Babs said "Exactly." They looked at their surroundings. Acme Acres was in ruins! The grass was black and crunchy. The sky that was once blue is not solid red with black clouds. "What happened here?" said a worried Babs. "I don't know Babs, I just don't know," Buster replied." "I know what we can do. We can fix it." He put water on the grass painted the sky as well. "There good as…" Just then the paint fell on Buster and Babs and the water got easily dried up. "New?" Babs shook her head in disapproval. Then another picture rippled. A new character popped out. Unfortunately, that character was Elmyra. "Finally, time to squeeze the little bunnies up!" It's Elmyra, run!" Buster and Babs both shouted. "Come back hippty hop silly head heads. After 22 years I just want to be your friend!" Buster then had this special feeling towards Elmyra that he never felt before. No, it wasn't love, it was pity. Other than Bryon Basset and the occasional Furrball, no animal wanted to be her pet. So he said, "If you help us fix Acme Acres, I'll be your pet bunny, permanently. He waited for Babs to make a comment but she said nothing. "I'll do it," she agreed. She saw how terrible Acme Acres looked. "But I'm going to need some help from others." Elmyra decided. Several pictures rippled until they came to life including Plucky, Hamton, Fifi, Shirley, Gogo and more. "Well Babs, it looks like we have our little Tiny Toon helpers." Buster said happily. He and Babs organized the group to do special things. But the hardest thing to do was to get Tiny Toons back on the air and in order for that to happen, he and Babs was going to take a trip, to the real world of 2012. "But Buster, how are we going to get in the real world. We are stuck in Acme Acres." Babs said in confusion. "Easy, we'll get out the way Garfield did." Buster reassured her. "But we don't have that sort of thing." Babs argued. "Oh." "Hmmm… Well to the REAL WORLD Do Not Enter. Well isn't that convenient." She read. She grabbed Buster's hand and they fell down the well. They were off to the real world!

So, what do you think? You can review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here again and back with a new chapter, so sit back, relax and enjoy! Also, I do not own the Goodfeathers or Animaniacs, I only own Triple-D.

As we last saw our heroes, they were falling down a long well. They got bored screaming their heads off, so instead they started playing a game mid-air. "Got any threes?" Babs asked. "Go fish." Buster replied. They were still falling, and then they came to a stop when they banged their heads on a sewage door. "Owww. Hey watch where you're going, Mack." Buster complained as he winced in pain. They both pried open the door. They saw lights, taxies, big buildings. Buster and Babs was in Times Square, New York! "I don't think we're in Kansas, anymore," quoted Babs. "Kansas? Babs, we were never in Kansas to begin with. We were always in Acme Acres, remember?" Asked Buster. "I quoted it Buster, Dorothy's famous line in the movie, do you remember?" Babs replied dryly. "Sometimes he's as clueless as Elmyra," she muttered under her breath. "Whatever, HOLLYWOOD!"Babs sang. "I don't know Babsy; I don't see the Warner brothers vault or the sign or anything that says HOLLYWOOD!" he doubted. "Well sure it is!" She replied. "I mean it always had Broadway and tall buildings and the Good Morning America studios, right." She gulped with a worried look on her face. "Well, the last time I checked, it didn't have those things, but it did have a Hollywood sign. Babs, WHERE ARE WE?" Buster yelled. "Let me take a wild guess. Are we in New Jersey?" She wondered. A pigeon flew by them and said, "No. You're in Times Square, New York." he replied. "How far is here to Cali- W-where are you going, I'm not done with you." Buster asked. "Sorry, I got places to go pigeons to see. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom, I don't have time for human-sized cartoon rabbits, so get lost," demanded the pigeon. "I bet Shirley would say, 'Rude, like for sure'. "Babs whispered. "We're Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation. "Buster introduced. "Thanks, I'm Triple-D, the guy who didn't ask," the bird sneered as he began to take off for flight. "Wait, at least help us first." Babs requested. "Alright, see I entered a contest to see and hangout with the Goodfeathers, from Animaniacs. I won so I have to go to Burbank, California to meet with them and it's in a week, so I'm leaving now." Triple-D explained. "Hey, we're going to California, too! So we'll just tag along with ya." Buster stated. "Oh, my, I'm bursting with joy." Triple-D remarked, with his voice thick with sarcasm. "Come on, it'll be fun." Babs persuaded. "Well, California is about 3,000 miles, so if you want to walk by foot, be my guest, but I'm flying. Anyway, on your cartoons, you already know this stuff, what about now?" Triple-D asked. Buster and Babs either didn't hear the question or didn't want to answer it. They started to walk west. "Its north, you carrot-brains," Triple –D rudely remarked. They walked north to go with Triple-D and find Steven Spielberg. Their adventure is now getting interesting, don't you think?


End file.
